First Love Never Dies
by Princeton.babiee
Summary: Some things are different from what actually happens in the show. Peyton and Lucas never go out. At the basketball game Brooke and Lucas get back together. Haley isn't pregnant. Brooke and Haley aren't friends. NEW CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Honey are you ready to go?" called Haley James Scott from the bottom of the stairs at her husband Nathan Scott usually he was the one calling for her but today she had gotten ready extra early because she was eager to be at the hottest spot in town for people under 18, Tric, Peyton Sawyer a good friend of Haley and Nathan's also Nathan's ex-girlfriend, owned Tric along with her best friends boyfriend Lucas Scott's mom Karen Roe. Tonight was a special night for the graduates of Tree Hill because tonight was the last night at Tric before they all went there separate ways. Peyton and Brooke were off to Los Angeles and everyone else was off to different collages. Peyton knew this would be a night to remember so she had to get the most perfect band to play, she had gotten almost every good band to play there so it would be hard but she found a band and they had agreed to play.

Everyone arrived and were all talking and hanging out. The moment Nathan got there though he knew something was wrong. Before the band came on Nathan kept to himself well his wife and friends talked about how excited they were for the summer and starting collage in the fall. Backstage looking out into the audience Peyton noticed something was wrong with Nathan. Even though they had broken up and Nathan had gotten married they still shared a special bond and they knew things about each other no one else knew, she knew when he had something on his mind or if something was worrying him and tonight the youngest Scott bother was for sure worried about something. Peyton had to try to forget about it because it was time to go on stage and announce the band playing tonight. She took a deep breath "Comon Peyt you can do this you've done it a million times" Peyton whispered to herself and stept on stage.

"Hows everyone doing tonight?" Peyton questioned the audience " ok well tonight I am pleased to announce the band that will be performing for us, we are all very happy to have gotten them hear on such short notice and to have actually gotten them here, so lets give it up for the FOO FIGHTERS!"

Everyone in the audience went crazy except Nathan who is still feeling a bit funny about tonight

"but first the opening act...Chris Keller everyone" Peyton said in disappointment

In that moment Nathan's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. The guy who tried to steal his wife and wreaked his marriage had the nerve to show his face in Nathan's town again. Nathan looked over at Haley who was more surprised than him but in a way happy. Nathan couldn't believe it his wife had been happy to see that scumbag back in town. Nathan shook his head at his wife who was in aw and stomped off to the bar, were Peyton met up with him.

"I'm sorry Nathan I didn't know tell a few minutes ago" Said Peyton in a sympathetic tone. "Peyt don't worry about it, its not your fault its Haley over there drooling at him like a little school girl"

Peyton put her arms around Nathan and held on to him tight knowing how much this hurt Nathan to see his wife doing this for the second time. While hugging Peyton, Nathan realized how nice Peyton had smelled how he loved her hugs so much. Since Nathan and Haley had gotten back together when she came back Nathan and Peyton rarely spend anytime together and he missed that so much.

Chris was ending the song and introducing the Foo Fighters on stage when Haley came over and told Nathan she was going back stage to see Chris.

"Hey Peyton, Nate, I'm gonna go see Chris ill catch up with guys later"

"Whatever Haley do what you want"

Haley had already left by the time Nathan had finish the sentence.

"Wow whats gotten into her lately" Peyton asked

"Lately try since the first time she left me, she hasn't acted the same since even when she came back and we got back together it just hasn't been the same. To tell you the truth Peyt, most nights we don't even sleep in the same bed"

"Oh Nathan I don't know what to say, but I'm here for you always remember that"

"Thanks Peyton"

Nathan grabbed Peyton and held her tight as he put his chin on her head. Peyton had always had a thing for Nathan even after they broke up she always would but she didn't think it was wrong, it wasn't like what her and Lucas had done to Brooke, Oh how she regretted that. She had hurt Brooke so bad and she never wanted to see her best friend go through that kind of pain ever again. She was glad though after the attack with Physco Derek that they recindalled there relationship and moved in together in Peyton's house. Brooke had forgiven Peyton and Lucas and also got back together with Lucas.

It had been about two hours since the show had ended and Nathan was still waiting for Haley to come out from seeing Chris. Nathan knew it was gonna be good when she came out. Peyton and Brooke were finishing cleaning Tric when Lucas walked in from the parking lot.

"Hey pretty girl, ready to go" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around Brooke waist.

"Just about. Call me tomorrow p, were gonna head out"

"Okay, I'm just about done anyways so you guys have a goodnight" Peyton said as she hugged both Brooke and Lucas.

"Cya Peyt" smiled the older Scott brother as him and his girlfriend walked out the door hand in hand

Peyton walked over to Nathan and sat down at the table he was at.

"Haley not out yet?" Peyton asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya, I don't know whats taking so long but if she doesn't get out here soon I'm leaving without her"

"Oh, Nate I'm sure she will be out any minute" hoping she wouldn't do this again to Nate she put her arm around him to comfort him knowing how much pain she put him through the last time he did this and knowing how she was left to put the pieces back together for the youngest Scott brother. Oh how she hated Haley for doing that to him.

"Well P, I think I'm gonna take off. She probably took off already. Do you want a ride home?"

"Ya, I just need to make sure everything locked up"

Peyton went to lock everything up and turn off the lights as she went into Chris' dressing room no one was there. He must of gone to his tour bus but wouldn't Haley of gone and got Nathan before she went home.

Peyton went out to the parking lot were Nathan was waiting for her.

"Hey, stop checking me out and get in Sawyer" Nathan smirked

Oh how Peyton loved when he made that face she just couldn't resist. Peyton rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"Are you sure you just wanna leave without Haley?"

"Well I don't see her anywhere and I've been waiting for two hours so I'm pretty sure she went home without me"

"Ya I guess."

The two drove past the tour bus as Peyton looked in and saw Haley.

"Uhhh. Nate. Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

"Oh I knew you couldn't resist me. you just cant leave me" Nate laughed and winked at her

Peyton rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm

"wow Sawyer don't hit the driver"


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton woke up later that night after getting ice cream and catching up for a few hours to the sound of her phone ringing. She jumped and reached over for her phone.

"uggghh. hello?" Peyton gumbled

"uhh. hey Peyt sorry to wake you. Its Nathan"

The minute she heared who it was, she jumped right out of bed and was wide awake.

"Nathan hey. Whats wrong?"

"Haley...Can I come over?"

"Ya. sure thing, I'll go unlocked the door"

"cya in a bit"

Nathan hung up the phone and headed over to Peytons house. In the five minutes it takes to get to Peytons from Nathan and Haleys apartment Peyton's mind ran wild. She thought of the worst possible things to have happend but what the worst thing of all had happend.

Peyton was sitting on her computer as usual as Nathan walked in and layed down on her bed.

Peyton jumped at the sound of him coming in and turned around.

"Hey..."

"Hi"

Peyton went over to Nathan and hugged him. She held on a tight as she could. She hated seeing Nathan this way and she didnt know how to make it better expect for being there for him. Nathan pulled away a bit to look at Peyton.

"Its okay P. I knew it was gunna happen sometime or another. I just thought she'd give me a bit of warning"

Peyton sighed "Nathan I dont know what to say I just cant believe she would to do this to you...again"

Nathan sat down on Peyton's bed as she joined him. He layed down than looked up at her

"you know what Peyt. I dont feel like thinking or talking about all this right now. Why dont be go for a drive or something?"

"Where are we gunna go at 2:30am?"

"I know a place thats open all night"

Peyton and Nathan hopped into Nathan's car and he drove her to a place she hadnt been together in a long time.


End file.
